emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6392 (8th November 2012)
Plot Declan is puzzled as Megan asks Katie about setting Robbie up with the CCTV, saying that Gennie has busted her. Katie denies setting him up and Declan tells them to leave, but Katie knows she's in hot water when Declan demands the truth. He is astonished to learn what really happened and Katie's heart sinks as she realises the depth of his anger. Back at Mulberry Cottage, Megan is confident that Declan will see sense. At the same time, Katie continues to defend her actions as Declan wonders what has happened to the woman he married. Her heart sinks as she realises that she might have destroyed her marriage and she sits on the stairs, fighting back tears. Declan visits Megan to speak to her and Robbie. Meanwhile, at the prison, Dan confronts Chas about her actions and she explains that she had to kill Carl to stop him from raping her. Dan sees her distress and his heart breaks as Chas tells him everything about Carl and the blackmail. He holds out his hand for her, his anger dissipated. Dan tells Chas that he still feels the same about her and makes her promise to call him if things ever get too much for her. They embrace before he leaves, both tearful. Elsewhere, after joking and taking pictures of Paddy stuck in the canoe, Marlon gets into the water and helps his friend. At Tall Trees Cottage, Paddy has changed his clothes and Marlon suggests he should apologise, but a stubborn Paddy storms out, leaving Marlon frustrated. At the vets, Rhona is shocked by Paddy's appearance as he enters in Marlon's clothes. He feels a failure as he says that he's as rubbish at playing as he is at everything else in his life. Also, Alex buys Amy a drink suggesting going into town tomorrow night. Kerry advises her to go. Cast Regular cast *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Office, hallway and living room *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting area *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *River *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,530,000 viewers (22nd place). Memorable dialogue Marlon Dingle: "What you haven't worked out is that when I bought you that canoe, kayak, I bought it for a reason." Paddy Kirk: "Yeah, to watch me drown!" Marlon Dingle: "It may have escaped your notice, OK, but that is a two-man boat, yeah? Like a tandem that floats on the water and weirdly enough, I bought you a two-man boat so that we could paddle it together." Paddy Kirk: "Well, that's not gonna happen now, is it?" Marlon Dingle: "And you wonder why you're stuck up the creek without a paddle. Smile." (Marlon takes another photo of Paddy) Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes